


Need You To Feel It

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is stoned. <i>As usual.</i> It really shouldn’t get under his skin as much as it does, but he can’t help it. Dean feels guilty. Feels like he failed Cas in the worst way. Cas fell from being a <i>goddamn angel </i>to being some wasted, empty shell of a human. Maybe Cas feeling him up makes him feel better. Maybe it makes him feel worse. Either way, he’s not stopping it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You To Feel It

“What’s your poison tonight, Cas?” he asked while Cas climbed onto his lap and started kissing his neck and rolling his hips down.

“A l’ttle blue pill. M’bye two, ‘ts noth’n,” he murmured. _Ecstasy._ He should’ve figured with the way Cas is practically fucking him even with his clothes on. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ back and move one of his hands to intertwine in Cas’ hair before yanking his head back with a tug. Cas’ hips bucked forward and his eyes closed, lips falling into a lazy smile. “Dean-“

Dean pressed their lips together quickly. Too often had Cas passed out while they were trying to fuck, so Dean’s never allowed to take his time anymore. _There is not enough time. No time for us. Just time for this._ Cas isn’t arguing though. _Not like he ever does._ Cas licks into his mouth enthusiastically, moaning into his mouth, and all but bouncing on Dean’s lap. “What do you want?” He doesn’t call him baby anymore. Not when he’s sober, anyways. _This isn’t my Cas, no reason to treat him the same way._

Cas doesn’t mind. “Your tongue,” he replied, still kissing Dean with fervor. Dean nodded and stood up, holding Cas by his hips, before tossing him onto the bed. Cas writhed on the sheets with a debauched smile on his face, moving his arms up and down the fabric exploringly, feeling every sensation. Dean hurriedly shucked off his clothes while Cas was preoccupied with dry-humping the bedsheets. When Cas opened his eyes, he grinned wider. “You’re naked.” He reached out and rubbed a hand from his knee to the inside of his thigh familiarly, “And soft.” He moved his hand to Dean’s cock. “And warm.”

He gave him a soft tug, and Dean released a long breath, letting his head fall back. Cas scooted closer to the edge of the bed, but he was still lying down on his stomach at an uncomfortable angle, his arm above his head stroking Dean’s cock while he strained his neck to watch. Dean walked closer, kneeling on the bed slowly. Cas stops long enough to watch him crawl over to the middle of the bed. “Unless you’re just gonna watch like last time, Cas, I suggest you get over here.” He slowly crawled over to Dean, laid him back and crawled up his body so he was on his hands and knees above him. Cas kissed him deeply and thoroughly, his tongue exploring and hand reaching down to stroke Dean’s cock some more. “Cas,” he breathed. When he closes his eyes, it was almost the same. _Except my Cas didn’t smell like weed and booze. But the booze could be coming from me._ Cas kissed and licked down his jaw to his neck and to his chest. He spent more time covering the tanned and freckled area. He licked each individual scar before kissing them. He did the same thing to his stomach. It would’ve made Dean feel self-conscious about just how many blemishes he’d received over the years, except Cas is really getting into it, and he’s not gonna argue with that.

But he will get impatient when Cas’ eyes stay closed instead of blinking slowly. He reached down and lifted the hem of Cas’ shirt up and over his head. Taking his cue, Cas flopped onto his back and tried to wiggle out of his pants. Dean took them and tossed them aside before grabbing Cas by the waist and flipping him over so he was on his hands and knees- scratch that: face and knees. Dean rubbed his hand up and down the crack of Cas’ ass, dipping down to cup his balls, running all the way up and putting a little pressure on his hole before going back down and repeating. He does this while kissing Cas’ spine, listening to the way Cas is already moaning and cooing, hands rubbing on the bed on either side of his face. Dean brought his hands to both of Cas’ cheeks and spread them slightly, kissing his way down wetly. “ _Dean!_ ” when he licked a stripe over his hole. Cas pushed his hips back onto Dean's face desperately, and Dean gave him what he wanted.

Dean licked hard at Cas' puckered muscle, massaging it with his thumb at the same time. Cas rolled his hips down eagerly, moaning and all but screaming with his face flat against the mattress. "Yeah! _Fuck yeah!_ Ohmygodohmygodohhhhmygod _fuck!_ " Dean fucked his tongue into the hole, teasing the rim with his thumb. " _FuckFuckFuckFuckYeah!_ So good, Dean- never stop, _fuck!_ " Dean plunged two fingers into Cas at once, slipping in with little resistance thanks to the wetness. "YES! Fuck me! Fuck! Fuck! Yeah! Oh ohhhhmy _god_!" Dean quickly found his prostate and rubbed against it with every stroke, still licking and sucking and kissing at his hole, making Cas's back arch almost painfully, hips thrashing around, trying desperately to fuck himself onto Dean's mouth and fingers. His hands clung to the sheets tightly, pulling himself back and forth, as he pushed his forehead harder into the mattress. " _FUCK ME, DEAN!_ Want it, want you- _God!_ \- need you- need it now-!"

"Fuck, Cas. Yeah, I'll give you what you need," Dean mumbled, kissing his back as he hurriedly pushed himself into Cas' tight, slick hole. And _shit_ it's so tight, he should've prepared him more. He should've taken better care of him. _But that's the way it is these days. It's too late now._ He let out a long, guttural groan as he fully sheathed himself, Cas making some squeaking noise with his whole face buried into the bed.

Dean gripped onto Cas' hip with one hand, holding the back of his neck with the other as he slowly slid out and pushed back in. " _Oh,_ " Cas breathed. Biting his lip, he slid out a little further and thrust in harder, knocking some of the wind from Cas' lungs in the form of a loud moan. He set up a quickening pace of brutal thrusts that Cas rolled into eagerly, screaming and chanting encouragements. "Sh-sh-sh- _shit yeah._ Fu-uck me harder, Dean! HarderHarderFuckDeanDeanDeanYeahYeah- _right there!_ " Dean squeezed tighter onto Cas' sweat-slicked body and pounded in harder, aiming for the same spot. If Cas' wordless screams into the mattress and his merciless grip on the sheets were anything to go by, he was pretty accurate. "Fuck me as hard as you can, Dean- I-I-I _fuck_ \- I can t-take it!" He babbled senselessly. "Wanna - hhhwanna feel it in the m-morning! Wanna feel it- wanna feel it, _Dean,_ I need to feel it. I need to feel it," he chanted, muffled slightly. _I need you to feel it, too, baby. I need you to feel me. I need you to feel me again, Cas. Need you to feel again, baby._ He pumped his hips with relentless force as he leaned over and took Cas' neglected cock in his hand and stroked him in time with their thrusts. Cas came with a loud, muffled, wordless scream, peeling the sheets from the edges of the mattress and pulling his arms into his middle. His hole clenched tightly around Dean's length, pulling him over the edge with less than five more hard thrusts into the tight heat. 

" _Cas_ ," he breathed heavily, resting his forehead on his arm that was holding him up. He wiped his semen-covered hand on the bed before running it gently up and down Cas' steadily breathing back. Dean eased out of him with a small hiss, too sensitive to feel good. He collapsed onto the bed beside him and stared at the ceiling while he caught his breath. "Hey, Cas-" Dean looked over at the other man only to see that he was already passed out, still in the same position with his naked ass in the air, fingers limp where they were just clingy tightly, mouth agape. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. _At least he made it to the end this time._ As usual, he got up and put his clothes back on wordlessly; walking out the door of the cabin without sparing a single glance back at what used to be the man he loved.


End file.
